


Misunderstandings

by angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate



Series: Supernatural FanFic Submissions [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate/pseuds/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based on a Supernatural FanArt I saw on tumblr. (When I find the original post I will credit the artist)*</p><p>Sam hears some interesting noises coming from Dean's room, so he decides to question him about it the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

The Winchesters and their angel friend, sat around the tables in the bunker’s library, huddled over mountains of books, flipping through millions of pages. They had been doing research for hours and found nothing.   
Dean looked over at Sam who was running a hand through his hair, then glanced over at Cas. The angel had his head down on the book he was supposed to be reading and the older Winchester could tell he was breathing deeply.   
“Cas…” Dean began lightly, getting up from his chair and walking over to the angel. “Cas…”   
The angel sat upright rather abruptly, startling Sam from his reading. His eyes were bloodshot, his tie was askew, and his hair was messier than it normally was.   
Dean smiled to himself.   
He looks cute when he’s sleepy. Crap. Dean stop thinking about him that way.  
“Cas why don’t you go get some rest.”  
“No Dean. I am fine. I can keep going.”  
“Cas, man, come on you-”  
“Dean’s right,” Sam had joined the conversation. “We just got that attack dog spell off you. You need to regain your strength. Get some sleep buddy.”   
The angel, too tired to argue, got up from his chair and began to walk towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He stopped suddenly and turned back towards Dean.   
“Can I watch the Netflix in your room Dean? It helps me fall asleep sometimes.”   
Dean chuckled a little and replied “Sure man. Knock yourself out” before retaking his seat in front of his stack of books.  
\--- --- ---  
After almost falling asleep twice, even after finishing that bottle of whiskey, Dean decided to call it a night.   
“Sammy, I’m out man. You have fun”   
“Goodnight.” Sam replied looking up at his big brother, who raised his eyebrows. Sam glanced down at his watch and said “Yeah, I know. It’s almost four. I’ll go to bed in a minute. I just want to finish up this section.”   
Dean nodded and stumbled slightly into his room.   
As he opened the door, he noticed the lamp by his bed was still on as well as the television. The Netflix screen lit up asking if anyone was still watching.   
Why is my- oh right.  
The older Winchester glanced at his bed and saw the angel asleep, curled up like a ball in his blankets. Dean smiled to himself.   
He really is cute when he’s sleepy.  
This time he didn’t reprimand himself for the thought, he had too much alcohol in his system to care. Dean wasn’t drunk, not even close, but he was a little tipsy, had a little less edge.   
The hunter climbed into bed, next to his friend Cas, and stretched out with his feet crossed, head facing the ceiling, and arms resting on his stomach. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
Meanwhile, Sam had spent another half an hour doing research, waiting for his brother to text him for help with moving Cas to his own bed. No text ever came, so Sam decided to walk by Dean’s room and check on them.   
Opening the door, he saw Cas first, curled up in blankets and head resting on what Sam originally thought was a pillow. It turned out to be Dean’s chest. The older Winchester had an arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulders pulling him closer into his chest.   
Sam giggled, shook his head and closed the door.   
“Maybe those idiots finally figured it out.” He mumbled as he walked towards his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
Once in bed, sleep took over the younger Winchester quickly.   
\--- --- ---  
Sam woke to a thud against his wall. He closed his eyes assuming Dean just hit the wall with his hand while sleeping, but another thud came followed by a few grunts.   
“Shut up Cas, were going to wake up Sam” Dean yelled.   
“Sorry” Cas muttered.   
Sam rolled over checked the clock, it read 7:30 am, and covered his face with his pillow silently wishing that the walls were thicker. However, after fifteen more minutes of small thuds and fits of giggles, Sam decided that three hours of sleep was plenty.   
Honestly anything was good enough to get away from the questionable noises coming from Dean’s room, so the younger Winchester started a pot of coffee and decided to go for a run while it brewed.   
Once he was back, showered, and dressed, Sam poured himself a cup of coffee. Then, decided to get back to his research.   
The older Winchester surfaced from his room a little under an hour later, dragging his socked feet across the floor with every step. Looking in the refrigerator for something to cure his hangover, Dean rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed a mysterious box of leftovers. He sniffed the contents and made a disgusted face.  
Unsatisfied, Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, walked out to the library, and sat in front of Sam.   
“Sam, you have the uh-” Sam slid the aspirin toward his older brother and Dean nodded in thanks.   
The older hunter sipped his coffee and Sam wanted nothing more than to ask him about Cas, but Sam knew Dean wouldn’t give a straight answer.   
I’ll just talk to Cas about it later.  
“Found anything yet?” Dean asked with raised eyebrows.   
“No. Unfortunately. We’ve got nothing on Amara.”   
“Well that’s friggin’ fantastic. Let’s see if we can find something else. I’ve been itching for a case.” Dean said rolling his shoulders back and the rubbing a hand down his face.   
A few minutes later Cas emerged sluggishly out of the kitchen with his own cup of coffee.   
“Hey Cas” Sam greeted.   
“Hello Dean. Sam” the angel nodded at both hunters.   
Sam chuckled a little at the fact that Cas had said hello to Dean before him and pulled out a chair next to him, for his friend to sit in.   
The angel sat down and barely made eye contact with Dean, which Sam noticed was quite unusual for the two.   
“So Cas, are you feeling any better?” Sam prodded.   
“I am, actually. Thanks to Dean”   
The younger Winchester noticed the pink immediately running across at Dean’s cheeks, but Dean just looked down at the pen in his hands and began to tangle it between his fingers. Sam looked back at Cas who was also blushing, probably realizing he had said too much, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.   
“I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, because my fever broke, and Dean made me a blow of soup.” Cas answered looking at Dean, but then looking away when Dean rubbed at the back of his neck.   
“It was nothing man. I just- it used to make Sam feel better when he was sick too, and it was what Mom used to do when I was sick.” Dean said more defensively than he meant.   
“It was nice. Thank you Dean. I really am feeling better.” Cas said resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder, making Dean look at the angel. Dean’s face flushed once again and he nodded, looking down at his hands again.   
Cas got up and shuffled towards the kitchen mumbling something about being hungry, so Sam took this opportunity to see if his brother might tell him anything.   
He cleared his throat and began “So uh, Cas.” The name made Dean look up and Sam continued “Why didn’t you text me to help you move Cas back to his room last night?”   
Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights, but that quickly faded as he put up his façade.   
“I just let him sleep in my bed. Poor guy’s sick, no use moving him.” Dean spoke, but never looked at Sam once, he just kept skimming through pages of the book in his hands.   
“Oh okay, so are you and Cas like…” This made Dean look up again, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.   
“Look nothing happened, if that’s what you’re asking. Cas slept in my bed. I slept in the chair. End of story. Drop it okay, Sam?”   
The younger Winchester put his hands up defensively and got up from his seat.   
“Okay. Okay. Want some more coffee?” Dean shook his head and Sam retreated to the kitchen.   
Dean set his book down a rubbed both hands downs his face once his brother walked away. He began to think back at the night before. Cas snuggled up against his chest. Cas smiling in his sleep as Dean pressed his lips to his forehead. Cas’s breathing slowing to match his. Cas’s cute giggle as they hit each other with pillows.   
I am so screwed. Cas. I’ve got it bad. Dammit. Sammy cannot know.  
In the kitchen, out of earshot of Dean, Sam prodded the angel, hoping to get more out of him than Dean.   
“So how’d you sleep last night?”   
“Very well.” Amazing. Stellar. Dean was warm. Cas kept his answers short, but let his thoughts wander.   
“Did anything happen between you and Dean? You guys seem to be avoiding each other slightly.”   
“Uh…” Besides Dean’s around wrapped around me. Besides the kisses he stole, that he thought I wouldn’t notice. Besides the way your brother laughs when he gets hit in the stomach with a pillow. The angel was finding it hard to form words, and the truth started to spill out.  
“I’m sure it was nothing. Dean- he was just…trying to make me feel better I guess. He was just trying to care of me like he would you. I’m sure he meant nothing else but to cheer me up.”   
Sam was now very confused and asked again “What happened?”   
“Well, I was snoring, apparently, so Dean hit me with a pillow. It woke me up so I hit him back. Then he kept hitting me, so I kept hitting him. He explained afterwards that this was a pillow fight and that he wasn’t angry with me, he was just playing around, but-”  
Cas furrowed his eyebrows at Sam who was laughing hysterically.   
“You’re telling me that all those noises were because you guys were having a pillow fight?!”   
Dean must have come in because he was now yelling at Cas for telling Sam.   
When Sam finally caught his breath a bit he looked at Dean and said “I thought you guys were finally hooking up.”  
“Why would you think that Sammy?”   
“Maybe because of all the stolen glances, and the soft smiles you two constantly shoot each other. Or maybe it’s the subtle winks and touching you guys think I don’t notice. I mean come on Dean the way Cas looks at you, like the most important thing in the world.”   
Now it was Cas’s turn to look like a deer in headlights. His cheeks skipped the shade of pink and went straight to red. Dean whipped his head around to look at his friend and Cas looked down at his feet.   
“I…uh…” he cleared throat, looked up into those green eyes, and decided to tell him the truth. “Sam is right. I do have um…feelings. For you, Dean. And after last night I thought maybe you did too, but with the way you have been acting all morning I guess I was mistaken. I’m sorry.”   
Before Cas could apologize over and over again, Dean had crossed the room and taken the angel’s face in his hands.   
“I thought that there was no possible way anyone could feel anything for, especially not you. Everything that happened last night I thought was because you were half asleep and sick. Looks like we were both wrong.”  
Blue eyes stared into green for a long while before they heard Sam cough, startling them.   
“Are you two going to kiss now? Cause I’d rather not witness my brother shoving his tongue down your throat like I know he wants to.”   
Dean shot Sam a death glare. The younger Winchester laughed and took that as his cue to leave the room, but he stood by waiting to see what his brother would do next.   
“So where were we?” Dean asked.   
“I’m not sure Dean. I do not quite understand what just-” The angel was cut off by lips gently caressing his own sending sparks throughout his body.   
Dean pulled away and said “How about another pillow fight tonight, Cas?” with a suggestive wink, followed by a smirk.   
Cas blinked in confusion, so Dean whispered something inaudible to Sam in the angel’s ear. The younger Winchester heard Cas gasp softly and mumble a coy “yes”.


End file.
